


I Will Always Find You

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on my prompt: When Lydia goes missing Jordan drops everything, even his date, to search for her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Find You

“Vanessa?” He looked to his brown-haired date. “I’m ready to go when you are.” They had been dating for three weeks, and it seemed to be going well. Actually, it seemed to be going well for Jordan. Vanessa, however, was always kind of jealous when Jordan had plans with Lydia. What was to be jealous of? They both were young, brilliant, and beautiful. Why would Vanessa envy Lydia? If anything, Lydia should’ve been the one to envy Vanessa. After all, Vanessa  _was_  dating the only guy Lydia Martin had genuinely liked in a long time.

Vanessa met Jordan at the police station, where Jordan had just finished his shift. They weren’t going anywhere fancy, but Jordan dressed up anyway. He was wearing a white dress shirt tucked into his blue pants. She was in the solid black dress she had worn to work. “Yeah, let’s go.” She smiled, happy to finally have Jordan to herself. They were in his car, on the way to Jordan’s house when he got the call.

“What do you mean, missing?” he slammed on the brakes. “No, no, calm down. Nat, breathe. Just talk to me, okay?” Vanessa sighed. The one time she got Jordan away from Lydia, she just had to pull him away again. She knew the only ‘Nat’ Jordan associated with was Lydia’s mother, Natalie. “Are you sure she’s not with her frie— Okay, the library? No? She could be volunteering today. Hmmm…”

Jordan allowed the car to slowly move again. He wasn’t parked in the middle of the street anymore, but he wasn’t really driving either. All of his attention was directed to the possible places Lydia could have gone. It just wasn’t like her to stray from routine. She always informed Jordan of her plans just in case he wanted to tag along. When she didn’t today he just assumed that she wanted to be with her old friends. “Don’t worry, Nat.” Jordan had already made up his mind, and Vanessa could see it all over his face. He was going to look for Lydia while they were supposed to be at her house.  _Some date night_. ”I have some ideas. I promise you I will find her.” He nodded. “Of course, I’m sure. Natalie, just relax. She’ll be home before you know it.”

“You’re seriously going to look for  _her_?” Vanessa was appalled at Jordan choosing Lydia first again. There were several times when Jordan chose Vanessa first, but she only cared about the couple of times he chose to take Lydia’s side. Jordan sped up to 55. “Vanessa, don’t start.” He warned her not to push her luck, but she was fed up. This was the last straw. “No, we are supposed to be on a date right now. Can’t that brat wait one night before stealing you away from me again? Jordan, I suggest you take me home and follow me inside.” Jordan couldn’t believe it. All the time Lydia spent telling him that his girlfriend hated her was actually not just Lydia being dramatic. His best friend was missing, according to her mother. Why would Vanessa not want him to find her? Why couldn’t Jordan just find Lydia, and then they resume their date afterwards or reschedule?

They reached Vanessa’s house and Jordan slowed the car to a stop. She opened the door, but stayed seated. “Last chance,” Vanessa urged. “What’s it gonna be, me or her?” Jordan had enough. He turned to face her. “Lydia. Now will you  _please_  get out so I can look for my best friend?” Vanessa was stunned. She expected him to pick her over Lydia, just this one time. “Fine,” Vanessa got out of his car and slammed the door shut just before storming off.  _See ya, Vanessa._

Jordan sped away from Vanessa’s house; it had only set him back. The clouds were already starting to fade, so there wasn’t much time for Jordan to locate Lydia before dark. There was too much ground to cover, but he promised Natalie he would find Lydia. That’s precisely what he planned to do. He checked everywhere he could think of. The coffee shop she liked was empty, the bakery he took her to for her birthday was highly unlikely, and the library showed no sign of her.

Jordan ended up at a small building across from the mall, so he went inside. It was the ice cream parlor they visited every weekend. She had to be there, right? Wrong. He looked around the shop, but she wasn’t there. “Hey Deputy!” somebody called out, so Jordan turned around. “Sorry Martha, I can’t stay.” Jordan tried to leave, but she just wouldn’t let him. “Deputy,” she ran after him. “I just figured you might want to give this to Lydia.” It was Lydia’s phone. Jordan swore to himself that he wouldn’t snoop, but there might’ve been a clue as to where Lydia was. She had ten missed calls from Natalie and six texts. Two of which were from Jordan four hours prior. “Thanks Martha. Do you by any chance know where she went?” Martha thought it over before shaking her head.

There were no more leads to follow. The only thing he could possibly do was drive around town until he caught a glimpse of her. Jordan had been driving for an hour, and it was still getting so much darker. Where could Lydia have gone? Jordan knew that she wasn’t in any danger. She could protect herself. That didn’t make his promise to Natalie any less valid, though. When Jordan made a promise, especially to the Martins, he intended to keep it. There was no way Jordan would stop looking now. Suddenly he remembered a place she might be. Thinking of it then, Jordan felt so silly for taking so long to consider it a possibility. He made a U-turn, drove forward, made a few right turns, a couple of left turns, and then parked his car.

The sky was completely dark when he left the car, so he had to grab a flashlight from the trunk. As he powered it on, Jordan walked into the woods. He and Lydia spent so much time training there. Even after they stopped training, Lydia still went back to clear her head. It was the only place nobody knew to look for her. Well, apparently nobody except for Jordan.

Jordan’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. It was a text message from Natalie. ‘Did you find her???’ Jordan had a good feeling about this place, but he didn’t want to give Natalie false hope. ‘Maybe.’ He shoved the phone back into his pocket, where Lydia’s had been hidden away.

“Lydia?” he called out, but there was no response. Jordan didn’t give up though. He called her name out frequently, although there was still no reply. “Come on Lyds,” his voice echoed when he stepped over a log in front of him. “I know you’re here somewhere.” Jordan passed a lake, signaling that he was near the spot where they usually trained. He chuckled and started jogging forward.

A figure was hiding low behind one of the trees--their tree. Lydia had thrown him into it so many times while trying to trigger her banshee power. They had even nearly kissed there on two separate occasions. “Lydia?” He directed the light of his flashlight to that figure and continued walking towards it. “Just a bush,” he whispered. ”I’m right here silly,” he heard a familiar voice laugh behind him. He turned around and flashed the light until he saw her. Lydia was sitting down, propped up against a tree across from where Jordan thought she was. “Hey, careful with that light!” Lydia covered her eyes.

“Sorry,” he laughed and sat down beside her. “What are you doing all the way out here?” It was a good question, but even Lydia didn’t know. “I guess I just wanted to be alone. Weren’t you and—“

“Your mom called.” Jordan interrupted her. Vanessa wasn’t exactly the first thing on his mind. “She was worried about you. Ah, that reminds me.” He pulled her phone out of his side pocket. “You should probably let her know you’re okay.” Lydia forgot all about that. She immediately texted her mother, and apologized for worrying her. How could she not realize that her mom would be worried? For all she knew, Natalie could’ve thought that Lydia had been taken hostage by some supernatural maniac. Now that Natalie knew about the supernatural creatures of Beacon Hills, it  _was_  a possibility in the back of her mind.

“You can get back to your date, you know.” As much as it killed Lydia to encourage Jordan to go out with Vanessa, she just wanted him to be happy. Vanessa did seem to make Jordan happy, and Lydia would just have to support him.

“Actually,” Jordan chuckled. “You were right. It’s not going to work out with Vanessa.” Lydia raised an eyebrow. She considered apologizing, but… Well, she  _wasn’t_  sorry. She was thrilled. Lydia rested her head on Jordan’s shoulder. They didn’t say anything more. They didn’t need to. The silence between them was just as comfortable as it would have been if they actually were speaking. Lydia couldn’t help but smile because finally she didn’t have to share Jordan with  _Vanessa_ , of all people. Natalie had restored the balance, and it felt perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it sucked. I lost inspiration.


End file.
